


Kill Team Hierophant

by Warden935



Category: Galaxy's Edge - Jason Anspach & Nick Cole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden935/pseuds/Warden935





	1. Prologue

The people could be heard outside of the museum walls as Charles and his father Andres walked up and down the display talking about the history and the significance of each piece until they reached a door leading to a new wing of the museum. “When did they add this?” Charles inquired.

“They added a few months after you left for LOCS.” Andres said.

“Wow it's been that long?” Charles was surprised. While he was a young Legion officer, his time away from home didn’t seem that long. But during the parade his fellow kinsmen had put on for the returning son of Polis and a newly promoted captain, he reflected on how much had changed.

Andres used a special key card to open a set of double doors and taped his son on the shoulder, “you still with me leej? Look I know you've been away for a long time, but trust me, once you're deployed again it's going to feel a whole lot longer so for now let's enjoy the time we have now. Besides I want to show you something.” Andres smiled, yet Charles could sense something was forcing him to smile. As if a burden was going to be lifted from a man who has seen too much.

They entered the newly completed museum wing. The first sensation to hit them was the smell, not the mustyness of a well used room, but that of newly fabricated chairs, tables and walls. The next sensation was the automatic motion lights that kicked on once they entered the newly constructed wing.

Looking at a large holo-sign floating in the center of the room was House Ruiz. Holo-pics of the entire Ruiz line from the first Ruiz to find the once frozen hellscape to the sturn angry look of Arturo Ruiz in the final moments before having to nuke their sacred planet and one of the largest followings of Oba in the entire Republic, turing it to a desert. Andres pointed at the legionnaire, “That's your long, long great grandfather, Arturo Ruiz. He fought on this plant with a man who was known as Major Wright. The even crazier part was that the 81st legion, yes your 81st legion, Vanguard Company saved this planet.” Andres said this with pride.

Charles somehow straightened his back more, he knew the Vanguard was on Polis but the story was muddy by the destruction and the rebirth of his planet, but he didn’t know his ties with the Vanguard went that far. Charles made a mental note to ask his father before he left home. For now he was curious why they had to make this detour. He wanted to get home and see the rest of his family.

As they approached other display cases, Charles noticed something odd about the armor that was on display; it was in horrible shape. The Bucket was cracked in multiple places, the visor was broken, the chest plate was cracked, and not even the best armor smiths could even hope to fix it. Charles also saw a dark red. The color was faded but a T shape could be seen kind of like… he looked down at the display name DO-501 Major Andres “Templar” Ruiz.

Charles Looked at his father just in pure shock, the younger man knew each male served in the legion, but never in Dark Ops. Charles felt pride and a surge of questions come spilling out of him all at once.

“Alright, Alright look, the reason I never told you is because of classified intel and other Dark Ops type things that I had to do. *sigh* After my last action as a leej I both couldn't and wouldn't talk about it with anyone. I spent Five years in Dark Ops. Good years but hard, very hard. After I got home I married your mother and we had you after nine months and 27 years later here we are. Now this was my way to show you what I had to do so come on, follow me to the lounge area and I’ll tell you my tale.”

Charles did as he was told and listened to the story of Kill Team Hierophant.


	2. Ghost of the Valkyrie (Part 1)

**Dark Ops shuttle inbound for Republic Destroyer 'Valkyrie’, 2013AP**

I looked around at my team, making sure everyone was ready. Lieutenant Malta, who we just called ‘Hospitaller’, was making sure all his stim packs were loaded up. He was Hierophant’s medic. Next was Lieutenant Castile, aka ‘Teuton’, who was checking all his charge packs. He was the team’s SAB user. Then there was Sergeant Santiago talking to Privates Calatrava, Alcantara, and Montesa. Those four had been promoted to Dark Ops from Conquista Company while Teuton, Hospitaller, and I were promoted from Vanguard Company. 

Kill Team Hierophant was made to be an all Polisian kill team, so we were given some special equipment from our homeworld. As the shuttle docked on the abandoned destroyer, Teuton readied his N-42SG and the rest of us raised our NK-4SGs to be prepared for anything, but when the shuttle doors opened, there was nothing. The whole hangar was empty. There were no personel, fighters, ammo crates, nothing. It was like everything and everyone just vanished. 

In the mission briefings, we were told that Republic Destroyer Valkyrie had lost contact a few months ago and had just emerged again, sending out a distress signal. Kill Team Hierophant had been sent in to clear the ship and figure out what happened, but a ship wiped clean of all equipment and vehicles was not what we had expected. We expected to see blood stains, bodies, scorch markings, but the deck was completely clean. 

“Okay this is way too freaky.” said Teuton with a worried tone. He was twisting his head from left to right, just waiting for some specter to jump out at him. 

“Alright Kill Team Hierophant, let’s check out that door.” I said as I pointed to a bulkhead door that led deeper into the ship. As we stacked up on the door, the stealth shuttle left, leaving us to our own demise. Once we were all in place, Montesa fiddled with the door controls until it wooshed open and a gust of crisp wind blew in. Nothing. Still, nothing. 

“Hold up.” said Santiago while kneeling down “Look here, there are scrape marks on the ground leading down the hall, almost like someone was dragging something without a repulsor lift.” He was right, there were white scratches dug into the clean black floors. 

I looked down the hall to the door where the scratch marks led to. “Teuton, I want you and Calatrava to guard the hangar. If anything comes through that isn’t wearing leej armor, KTF.” As I finished, Teuton and Calatrava moved back into the hangar to take up sentry position. 

The rest of us moved towards the door the trail led to. When it opened, there was a completely empty armory. You couldn’t even tell it was an armory without looking at the sign above the door, all the blaster racks and fragger crates were cleared out. “You guys hear that?” asked Alcantara. 

“Hear what?” asked Hospitaller. 

“I don’t know, it sounded like a faint beep.” responded Alcantara. 

“Well it’s gone now.” I said. “You probably just imagined it with the deafening silence.” 

As we moved on, we came to an intersection. One path leading to the back of the ship and the other lead to the bridge. “Santiago, Montesa, you guys go down there to find and clear the engine room.” I said as I pointed to the path heading to the back of the ship. “Hospitaller, Alacatara, and I are going to the bridge to see if we can find out what happened on the holocams.” Our two groups then split up to meet our objectives. 

As the three of us continued down the path, we came to the elevator leading up to the bridge. But then Alcantara stopped. “I heard something.” he said. “It sounded like the same beeping from before.” he was looking around. 

“There is nothing here.” I said, looking around the completely cleared corridor. “This hallway was wiped clean, look.” I turned on my bucket feed for him to see as I scanned the hallway. The limited bucket AI spoke once it was finished. “SCAN CLEAR”. “See?” I said, “There is nothing here. It’s your imagination.” 

With a grumble, we got Alcantara onto the elevator with us. As it speeded up to the top floor, we stood there in silence. At least until Alcantara spoke up. “What do you think happened here, Templar? Do you think this could be the work of the MCR? Or maybe some pirates? Or it could be just like Deluvia and we’re all going to go missing too.” 

Hospitaller and I just looked at eachother, in uncomfortable silence before both turning towards Alcantara in unison. “I don’t think this is the time to be cracking jokes like that, Alcantara.” said Hospitaller. 

“Quiet.” I said, looking at the floor counter. “We’re almost there.” 

As we made it to the bridge floor, the door wooshed open with a ghostly silence. We raised our NK-4SGs and started scanning the room. Suddenly, a figure leapt out of the shadows and crashed onto Alcantara. The figure shot a bolt from its sidearm into the synthprene on Alcantara’s leg between the armor plates. 

I grabbed the figure off of Alcantara and slammed it into the wall behind us. I shoved the barrel of my NK-4SG into the side of its face as Hospitaller started checking Alcantara’s wound. The figure was a human wearing a naval officer’s uniform, looked to be a Lieutenant. 

“Ah!” shrieked the human, with a less than manly tone. “Please don’t shoot. I didn’t realize who you were. I’m the last of the bridge crew. I thought you were here to kill me.” He had utter fear in his eyes. But there was something else there, something I couldn’t quite figure out at the time, almost as if he was trying to keep something from me. 

“What happened to this ship!” I said, not lowering my carbine. “Where’s the rest of the crew and all the equipment!” 

“I- I don’t know. I can’t remember anything. Everyone just disappeared along with any holorecordings.” He said in a panic. “Please, just take the ship back to civilization and let me get off of here.” 

I looked at his nametag. ‘Lieutenant Montag’. I then turned on a LCOM channel. “Alcantara, keep a blaster trained on him. Hospitaller, run an ID scan on a ‘Lieutenant Montag’ and see what comes up. I’m not quite sure if I trust this guy.” 

I moved to the holocam and started looking through it. The date was 4 months ago. There were personnel moving about like normal. I sped forward a couple months and everything and everyone was gone. I decided to go back to see if I can find what happened between the two events, until I got a chime on the team LCOM. “Go for Templar.” I said. 

“Yea…” said Montesa on the other side. “Santiago and I were making our way to the engine room when we heard a crash in one of the rooms. We went in and found a toolbox that fell on the floor and a wall panel that was taken out.” This operation was getting weirder with every clue we find. “We don’t see anyone here but-” 

“FRAGGER!” shouted Santiago as Montesa was cut off. There was an explosion heard over LCOM followed by blaster fire. I checked my HUD to see that they were both unharmed thanks to their armor but I was seeing red dots pop up all over their area as well as at the hangar. 

“TEUTON! STATUS!” I shouted. 

His transmission was coming in staticy and sporadic. “They’re all over- -Z- -Gom- -flooding in- -ambush-” before the com went dead. 

Just then, I looked at the holorecording in front of me to see fighter scrambling before a shuttle crashed into the hangar. It had orange and white markings on in. But that was all I saw before a towering Gomarii fell out of the ducts from above and crashed on top of me. Hospitaller turned around and blasted the giant humanoid off of me. I stood up just in time for more Gomarii the come pouring into the room. 

The naval lieutenant curled up in the fetal position as Alcantara, Hospitaller, and I drew our swords. We slew the approaching Gomarii with ease, but there were far more coming than we could handle. Alcantara launched a fragger into the hallway they were coming from with his throwing arm as Hospitaller closed the door. Once it was shut, the both of them started weling it shut with torches. 

I looked at the holorecording station. It was smashed to bits and unrecoverable. Well at least we knew who our enemy was now. “Slavers.” I said as I sheathed my sword.


End file.
